Nine Months to Fall Inlove
by Lazy.Elegance
Summary: [AU] It wasn't possible until Namie drugged Izaya, and Izaya began to go through some extreme changes, however, his worst enemy had to be on the receiving end of those changes to the point of the consequence later, will Shizuo accept Izaya before their baby is born? - Shizaya. MPREG. Romance, Drama. Smut/lemon. - Horrible at that, bare with me!
1. Prologue

**_Author Notes:_**

_Hey, I wanted to do this genre for awhile, but had no idea how to start it! _

_eh, I might be horrible at this, but please bare with me. :) I'll try to make it good._

_Also, there is going to be smut and lemon, uhh.. I never wrote any before so again bare with me. ._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!_**

**_Read and Review, No flames or bashing please! :P_**

* * *

_Ch. 1 - Nine Months to fall in love. ~ Prologue._

**.**

**.**

"Namie darling, I think we need to have a serious talk!"

This was the usual odd day of Orihara Izaya, except something happened during the evening when Namie decided to make supper. Izaya saw this coming though and he complied with her attempts at murdering him through poison, but what he got was unexpected and it frustrated him to the point of wanting to kill her on the spot.

The brunette secretary looked up from her papers, she sat in living room area on the black couch, holding a cup of hot coffee and a newspaper in her hands.

"What is it now?" She asked, but what she saw only made her burst into fits of laughter.

Izaya was extremely sweating, his skin was pasty and his body was quivering, he had tore his jacket off not too long ago after these strange symptoms began to impact his business on the computer. Gritting his teeth angrily at the laughing secretary.

"This isn't funny, what did you put in my food!?" He seethed, walking towards her with his switch blade in his hand, ready to kill her here and now.

Shaking her head, "I put nothing in your food, but your drink on the other hand. It's a sort of drug that was created at the pharmacy, and you see I needed a test subject." Her explanation horrified him, he was so ready to kill her where she sat, but there was this ache that annoyed him and blocked his mind from killing her.

He dropped his blade and bent over, both hands were placed on his knees as he heaved in heavy breathes. "What was it for?" He asked, unable to glare at her.

Namie stood up, placing both hands on her hips like a scolding mother, "Women who can't get pregnant."

"So you gave it to me! I'm a male, you idiot!" Izaya growled, Namie rolled her eyes and walked past his vulnerable state.

"I know that, anyways, my shift is over so I'm heading home." She grabbed her things and headed for the door, she took a quick glance at Izaya who now flopped backwards on the floor in a feeble position.

"You'll be fine, it'll wear out if you sleep." Then she left and Izaya was left in his misery.

Izaya squeezed his eyes closed at these strange lingering feelings that made his stomach ache, "I can't sleep like this," He whimpered all alone.

Crawling slowly towards his desk, he grabbed his jacket that was on the seat of his chair and pulled it down, reaching inside the pockets until he found his cellphone, looking through the contacts until he found Shinra's number. Pressing the button and putting the phone to his ear, waiting for the underground doctor to answer the phone.

"Hello?" The sweet toned voice entered Izaya's ear.

"Shinra.. I.. need your help.." Izaya said slowly in the phone.

"Are you alright Izaya?" Shinra's tone changed into a worried one.

"Namie.. Poisoned my drink.. She put something into it.. And now I'm.. weak.." He placed his head against the floor, closing his eyes at the pain going through his body.

Shinra hummed, "Yeah I think I know what it was, my father was telling me about it today. I'll send someone over to give you the medicine, but I really think you should stay inside, just in case something happens."

What will happen? He's weak, he wouldn't bother going out there anyways.

"Ehh, Shinra! Fuckk.." He whined, rolling on his other side as the pain continued to grow through his legs.

"Don't worry Izaya, he'll be there soon, I'll talk with you later." The underground doctor hung up, Izaya dropped his phone on the floor and wanted to desperately to cry out in pain.

"Who the fuck is he!?" Izaya yelled, knowing no one would hear him. He rolled around on the floor, whining, groaning, grunting and cursing. This went on for fifteen entire minutes until he heard a knock on his front door, he stopped rolling, lying still on his back with his shirt riding up and his face red from the blood rush.

"Go away!" He yelled. However, the visitor didn't seem to want to listen since they began to knock harder on the front door, and the sound of the door knob sounded as if were going to break. Then silence rung through the dark apartment, Izaya stared at the front door with furrowed brows.

Then the door was pushed open, breaking the doorknob and the lock. Izaya's mouth fell open to see his worst enemy waltzing into the apartment, his honey gold eyes staring down at him was the same sheer of malice as he.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Izaya yelled, not liking the situation he was in.

Shizuo held a bottle of pills, "Delivery, you piece of shit, what the hell's wrong with you?" Shizuo noticed how pathetic Izaya was, usually he was all high and mighty about being the supreme god of loving humans, even though all he did was bullshit everyone and to be honest didn't deserve anyone's love, but a good beating.

Shizuo took a few steps towards Izaya who was having troubles standing on his feet. Izaya held the side of the table with his hand and lifted himself up, his legs wobbling from the pain that kept running through his veins up to his stomach area then to his private part.

Panting, "Leave Shizu-chan."

Shizuo tilted his head to the side, blinking a few times, not actually believing he's being told to leave by a weak Izaya. Intrigued by this rare event, he walked closer to Izaya and saw signs of a flushed face, glossy ash red eyes and a shaking demeanor.

He leaned forward and grabbed Izaya's collar and pulled him close enough that he could feel his panting breath against his lips.

"You aren't in the position to be telling me what to do," Shizuo growled through his teeth, finally able to get some justice out of the flea. What he didn't know was Izaya's condition intensified when Shizuo's hand brushed his skin, and his hot breath against his lips made him melt.

Izaya gritted his teeth, there was this want, this need pooling in his stomach and mind, he was trying his best to hold it back, but with the protozoan brute in front of him, so close to what he wanted. He was so afraid he'll lose control to his feelings, to the ugly want that he never experienced before.

"Shizu.. Chan.." Izaya muttered through his quivering mouth, biting down on his bottom lip to not let anything else go. Shizuo raised his eyebrow, noticing Izaya's strange behavior.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shizuo asked, he hated feeling confused even when it came to Izaya and at the moment, he wanted to punch the flea in the face so hard.

Izaya breathed in as if he was about to cry, but suddenly all those feelings escaped and he grabbed Shizuo's hair with both hands and pulled him closer, their lips smashing together. Shizuo's golden eyes widened in fear and shock, while Izaya's had his eyes closed.

Moving his mouth around and keeping his hands embedded tightly in the dyed blonde hair, a sort of wanton moan escaped his lips at the strange feeling of being kissed..

Izaya pulled away, looking Shizuo in the eyes.

"I want more.."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Why oh Why?

**_Author Note:_**

_~ I never wrote a entire lemon before, so.. Bare with me.. It'll probably be horrible!_

**_Read and review. No flames or bashing please._**

* * *

_ ~ Chapter 1 - Why oh why?_

_._

_._

The kiss stopped Shizuo from moving, he stared in the wanting eyes of Orihara Izaya. There was intense lust filling those ash red eyes, his thin fingers were tightly still tangled in Shizuo's blonde strands, holding him firmly so he wouldn't leave the position they were both in.

Izaya not wanting to wait any longer leaned in forwards again, licking his own lips before pressing them softly against Shizuo's. The latter's hands that were on Izaya's collar loosened and fell to Izaya's side where he held him upwards, Shizuo cursed inside his head and closed his eyes where he joined in on kissing Izaya.

Izaya's heart fluttered from the unresistant brute he was holding onto, they stood in the living room making out and felt almost like an eternity. Shizuo bent his head back where he inhaled deeply for air, Izaya touched his collar bone and panted against Shizuo's skin.

"Let's go to hell together.. Shizu-chan," Izaya smirked and licked along his collarbone, nipping softly against it. He could hear Shizuo laughing above him, his hands pressing themselves on the end of Izaya's back where they slid underneath the clothing and touched along the heated skin.

"Why not?" Shizuo craned his neck to the side and kissed along Izaya's cheek, then to his ear where he bit the tip until he could hear Izaya's hissing in pain. Izaya pulled his head away from Shizuo's neck, before he could actually glare at Shizuo he gasped from the teeth that bit into his pale neck.

"Izaya.." Shizuo breathed in the informants scent that he was all to familiar with, now it just smelled peculiar than usual. "I don't exactly enjoy foreplay with my enemy.."

Izaya untangled his fingers from Shizuo's hair and slid them down until he took Shizuo's hands away from his back, "Let's go to my room then."

He held both of Shizuo's hands and led him upstairs to his bedroom. When they entered, Shizuo closed the door and grabbed Izaya around the waist, bringing each other chest to chest, Izaya with a flicker of mischief in his eyes quickly without any hesitation kissed Shizuo again and again.

Shizuo complying with his enemies wants, opened his mouth where he felt the slick warm tongue colliding with his own. It was like electricity coursing through their veins, running through every part of their bodies and it only spurned them on to continue. Izaya gripped Shizuo's shirt and began to tear off the bow tie and buttons, while Shizuo helped to take his top off.

Biting his lip and not wanting to wait, he took his shirt off and again reached up and wrapped both arms around Shizuo's neck, smashing their lips together again, the heat building in both of them as, again the electricity burned their skin. Izaya moaned at the sensation, mentally disgusted at the way he was feeling from just the kisses and the small touches of Shizuo's rough hands.

Izaya walked backwards and ended up falling on his bed, both of their mouths not parting, while Shizuo unzipped Izaya's zipper and took his pants off. Sitting up, Izaya helped with Shizuo's and Shizuo taking the lead, kissed along Izaya's neck, lapping up the skin and biting the flesh until a reddish purple bruise appeared.

Izaya quickly realizing the smirk that played on Shizuo lips, slapped his neck, "Really.. Shizu-chan?" He asked, glaring in those intoxicating golden eyes.

"Shut up flea," Shizuo murmured and pressed his lips against his mouth again, this time a little sloppy while Shizuo's fingers scraped along Izaya's skin, down his stomach to the waist band of his shorts. He didn't waste time dragging them off Izaya's thin legs.

Feeling a little exposed, Izaya whined in the kiss at the cold air that touched along his skin. Swallowing the last of his dignity when he felt Shizuo's hot fingers gently touching along his length, Izaya tried to buck his hips but Shizuo's held him completely down.

"Damn it Shizu-chan, I thought.. you said.. No foreplay!" Izaya groaned, his heart hammering inside his chest, his ash red eyes tightly closed shut.

There was a deep amused chuckle escaping the brute over top of him, Shizuo used his leg to part Izaya's thin legs, spreading him out perfectly.

"Aaah.. Shizu-chan!" Izaya whined, blood rushing to his cheeks where they pooled, making Izaya flushed at Shizuo's slow movements. The ache he was feeling earlier vanished ever since he was able to kiss those warm plush lips that belonged to the brute, now he only wanted to be released from everything that was inside of himself.

"I'm just having my fun, Izaya, I never seen you like this before and I like to remember it fully," Shizuo's voice to Izaya was so seductive, harsh and it only drove him crazy with want.

Opening his red eyes in a dark glare, "If you don't fuck me right now, I'm going to kill you!" He desperately wanted pleasure, not humiliation.

Shizuo shook his head, a smile still spread on his face, "Patients Izaya," Shizuo leaned forwards and kissed along Izaya's skin where he had placed the hickey, licking along his collarbone and nibbling on it until he heard Izaya sigh almost peaceful like.

"You do know I'm taking you rough," Shizuo whispered against his skin, his hand finally descended along Izaya's length, rubbing it with his hand up and down, instantly he felt Izaya arch his back off the bed and a erotic moan left his mouth.

"Heh," Izaya started as his back lowered, "I.. w-wouldn't.. have it.. any.. other w-way.." Izaya stuttered. His hands squeezing Shizuo's bare arms, opening his eyes half way and staring in the eyes of Shizuo's who's were glossy and hazy.

"C-Could you get on with it?" Izaya muttered, he felt himself shiver from the way Shizuo agonizingly slow teased his hard length with his thumb against the tip as precum dripped out.

Suddenly without a heads up, Shizuo lifted Izaya's leg and placed it on his shoulder, along with the other one. Izaya panted, his mind was blank from any incoherent thoughts besides needing release, needing Shizuo inside of him.

"Nng, hurry up, Shizu-chan," Izaya whined, closing his eyes as he listened closely to the sound of a zipper going down and pants being shed off of Shizuo's hips. Suddenly Izaya opened his eyes and Shizuo's face was so close, he could feel his breath against his lips, Izaya tried reaching for them.

"Eh, Shizu-chan, kiss me!" Izaya almost cried out, Shizuo chuckled.

"Are you ready?" He asked, Izaya sighed and knew exactly what he meant by that and gave a confirmed nod, then Shizuo descended on him and kissed him hard on the mouth, at the same time Izaya felt this extreme hot pain entering inside of him, it burned his walls.

"Aaah- Fucck!" Izaya squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth hung open. Shizuo panted hard, looking down at Izaya's pained expression and felt a little bad, he stayed completely still for him to adjust. Kissing up the tears that peeked along his closed eyes.

"I said.. Are you ready," Shizuo growled, wanting to desperately move, too feel those insides tighten around him.

Izaya took in deep breathes, "Shut up.. I didn't think you would be that-" Then Shizuo moved out, making Izaya moan, then plunging back inside of Izaya's hot body that almost made him choke from how much pleasure that blinded his mind.

"Aaah... Aaah.. Sh-Shizu-chan.." Izaya tried to move with him, but he couldn't, sweat glistened off both of their bodies as the bed rocked back and forth. Without warning, Shizuo pulled out with only the tip inside, slamming back in, he hit the patch of nerves that made Izaya arch his back and claw along Shizuo back with his nails.

"Aaah.. Fuck.. Harder.." He moaned, bringing Shizuo back down to kiss him while Shizuo pulled out and pushed back in, heat engulfing him as he shared the blissful harsh kiss with Izaya, teeth knocked against teeth as they pulled and pushed inside their mouths.

Izaya was sent into euphoria each time Shizuo hit his nerves, his sweet spot, moaning inside his mouth each time, never wanting it to end even though his body was being pummeled by Shizuo's length, he could feel something warm pooling in his stomach area.

"I'm.. About.. Too..Aaah- fuck Shizu.." Izaya panted, moving his mouth away from Shizuo's who chuckled against his cheek.

"You're not exactly hard to please," Shizuo whispered in his ear with a husky sexy voice that made Izaya moan again.

"Mmnng, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo brought his hand down to grab Izaya's neglected length that was weeping with dripping precum. He played around with the slit that only made Izaya move his hips and whine in the process.

"Shizu.. Pleease!" He whined, arching his back when Shizuo began to move his hand along his length, releasing the tension they both had, a few more thrusts Izaya came in Shizuo's hand, and Izaya's body tightened around Shizuo's and he came as well.

Moaning in Izaya's neck, they both stayed where they were for a few moments, panting hard. Izaya groaned at how full he was with Shizuo who wasn't moving, pushing on his shoulders.

"Get out of me.." Izaya grunted, and Shizuo just did that. Pulling out of Izaya's swollen hole and flopped down next to him on the bed.

Both heaving, and soon their minds became more clear on what they just did.. With each other. There was no regret, no hatred, just confusion. Izaya turned his head to Shizuo who sat up too look for his shorts and pants.

"Why didn't we do this before?" He asked boldly, making Shizuo narrow his golden eyes at him.

"I don't know, maybe because we hate each other and rather see each dead then fuck like bunnies," Shizuo said, turning away to pull on his clothes.

Izaya chuckled, "Shizu-chan, don't compare us to bunnies."

Shizuo buttoned up his shirt, "Don't ask stupid questions."

Izaya grabbed his shirt that was lying on the edge of the bed and pulled it over his head, he soon realized that Shizuo was about to depart. Which was surprising to him since they are enemies, not love birds.

"I wouldn't mind going for a round two," Izaya said, smirking at Shizuo who already tied his bow tie around his neck and secured it.

"Maybe next time, see you later Flea," Shizuo turned and walked out of Izaya's bedroom.

His smirk turned into a warm smile, "Next time?"

With that he laid down and closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep and plan Shinra's death.

**_._**

**_._**

**_To Be Continued._**


	3. Pieces of the puzzle

_ ~ Chapter 2 - _

**_._**

**_._**

My eyes flashed open at the faint sound of something ringing, groaning I rolled over and stood up from my bed, pulling the blankets with me and walking out of my bedroom and down the steps towards my desk where my cellphone sat.

Craning my neck to the side with my eyes closed, I grabbed my phone and answered, immediately pressing speaker and sitting on my leather computer chair.

"Hello," I groggily answered, followed by a tired yawn.

"Izaya, I called you three times!" It was Shinra and he sounded worried. I narrows my eyes at the phone, leaning my head back against the chair and staring almost annoyed at the device at the doctors voice.

"I'm alive Shinra, Shizu-chan didn't kill me just yet~" I closed my eyes and relaxed my shoulder at the thought of Ikebukuro's strongest, such a monster he was.

"Oh good! I tried phoning him but he also wouldn't answer his cell so I thought maybe he was in jail for your murder!" Shinra frantically explained, a sigh escaped his lips at the relief of knowing both his friends weren't gone for good.

I leaned forwards, grabbing the blankets that loosened around me and tightened it within my grasp, "Shinra, you owe me an explanation," I slyly gave a smile but I knew Shinra wouldn't see it, but he'd surely imagine the trouble he was in for plotting such a ploy with Shizu-chan and I.

There was a dull silence on the other side of the phone, he was probably panicking terribly in his apartment. He deserved every fear that vibrated through his entire body, for whatever plan he had that was executed just a few hours go, in a way the sick twisted Shinra was proud somewhere deep inside.

I still don't understand what Namie did to me, something messed with my hormones that put me in such pain until Shizu-chan showed up. For some reason his heat, his touch, his stare with those golden honey eyes and his body made the pain go away, made all the heat evaporate.

What we did was a great and terrible sin that goes against a hate relationship. Shinra knew exactly what it was and he planned for Shizuo to come and fix it, he was the cure to the pain, the bottle of pills that Shizuo brought here were nothing but anti-depressant pills that I didn't need. He used Shizuo, and he used me for an experiment to see how far this little pill Namie planted in my drink to go.

I have to hand to Shinra, he really knows how to use people like puppets, even as someone like myself. Now I have to get back at him for everything he has done, but since he did make the pain go away because of Shizu-chan's sudden and unsuspected arrival earlier, I wonder how he knew Shizuo would act this way towards me. And I wonder how he knew I would act towards Shizuo.

Oh wells, nothing to contemplate at the moment.

"From what I am guessing, that the pill works extremely well," He began, I couldn't help but glare at the cellphone. "And from your reaction Izaya, you and Shizuo made the impossible possible."

I sighed, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly what you think it means, in a few weeks I want to monitor you and do some ultra sounds," Shinra said in such a placid tone that it made me feel a little suspicious about what was truly going on, he was hiding something, something large.

"Ultra sounds? What is that suppose to mean Shinra?" I ask, grabbing my cellphone and leaning back in the chair again.

"Just some research Izaya, nothing to worry about, I have to go, I'll phone you in a few weeks." Then he hung up before I could say anything else, I closed my phone and stared at my blank computer screen.

There had to be something that Shinra is hiding, but what exactly? Did he really think he could hide such information from an informant?

I turned the computer on and quickly began to hack into the Yagiri Pharmaceuticals, there was nothing in the files that said anything about a new test subject about the drugs Namie had put into my coffee. Maybe they didn't file it in because it was new, I have to ask her when she returns tomorrow morning.

She better come in for work if it's good for her.

* * *

**Shizuo's P.O.V.**

.

.

It's been a few hours since I been at Izaya's apartment, I walked straight home when I left. The entire time I was thinking of what I did, and why I did it. Was there an alternative reason of sleeping with your worst enemy, the one whom strongly abuses his power and frames you for murder?

Shaking my head, my wet hair from my shoulder fell against my neck. I laid down on my double bed, the window wide open so I can feel the warm breeze from the sun. I couldn't shake the feeling Izaya was seriously on something, and if he was then I know he's going to do something extremely drastic about what I did. Knowing him he'll go tell the entire internet that I raped him or something.

The thought depresses me, how the hell am I going to get out of this if Izaya's going to open his big mouth? Then again he was begging for it, if only I had pictures of him doing so, then everything would be even. The asshole even asked for a second time, at that split moment I considered it, but I was so tired that wanted to get the hell out of there.

Good thing I did or I've probably would have ended up fucking him again.

Rolling over on my side, I tried to get comfortable and ignore the thoughts that kept running through out my mind, there had to be answers to why Izaya decided to do this. Why start now after everything that has happened?

Like usual, he's confusing than ever before. I need to find out, and I think Shinra might know, he was the one that told me to go and give the medicine to Izaya.

I quickly sat up, rubbing my tired eyes. Shinra was to blame, he knew something that I didn't, the obviously involved Izaya. He knew this was going to happen, but why?

Look like I'm going to see Shinra.

**_._**

**_._**

**_To Be Continued._**

* * *

_ Author's notes:_

_Thanks for reviewing, and the favorites. :) _

_Review's are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


End file.
